


My friends, my guild, my family

by Septemberkind09



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Lisanna being home again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septemberkind09/pseuds/Septemberkind09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things would never change, and she was glad about. This guild was both, familiar and unfamiliar. So many faces she knew, just in different ways.<br/>---<br/>This were her friends, her guild, her family. She was a member of Fairy Tail, of this Fairy Tail, and she would always be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My friends, my guild, my family

When Lisanna entered the guild this morning, she felt something familiar in her heart. The way all her old friends welcomed her filled her heart with relief, she was really home, finally.   
Later, sitting at one of the tables with Elfman and a few others, she studied all the members and how different they were to those in Edolas. Mira stood at the counter in her red dress, the long white hair opened around her shoulders and always smiling. Lisanna had thought Earthland-Mira would be more powerful and irascible. The Mira she remembered from Earthland was always searching for a fight (especially with Erza) and more showing the demon that was a part of her. Elfman seemed to follow her eyes and bent down to her. "You should see her in a fight! She's legendary, then. She's a man!", he explained. "O... Okay", Lisanna answered, being amused about his last sentence. Some things would never change, and she was glad about. This guild was both, familiar and unfamiliar. So many faces she knew, just in different ways. Some faces she only knew from Edolas, like Juvia. It made her giggle a little bit, when she saw how the blue-haired woman tried to persuade her "Gray-Sama" to do one of the jobs just with her. Gray rejected harshly, but it doesn't seemed like Juvia would ever give up. "Yes, this is the Gray I remember. And Juvia is just like Edolas-Gray", Lisanna thought. She wondered what it would be like if Edolas-Gray met Earthland-Juvia.   
When Natsu, Happy and Lucy appeared in the hall and greeted her with a big grin, she finally knew she was home now. This were her friends, her guild, her family. She was a member of Fairy Tail, of this Fairy Tail, and she would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, at first I'm very sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> This drabble is a bit old, but I wanted to upload it since it is my first english story ever  
> I really hope you all enjoyed


End file.
